Random oneshot 3
by Naughtykisses
Summary: What happens when Light is home alone and paranoid that L is cheating on him? What happens when L comes home to his angry lover. Um, wtf happens in the bedroom? O.o o.O HARDCORE YAOI! Thats right I SAID IT!


**My gosh, I had to do another ONESHOT you know of DEATH NOTE! Haha..I think this one is even more intense… Ummm just warning you…This might blow your little yaoi fan girl brains OUT! LOL Just joking…or am i? *WINKS***

_Light walked around the room worried as hell and pissed off. L happened to come home late, every night. He didn't have a night job. He didn't go to school. Was he cheating? _

"_Shit!" Light cursed grabbing a pillow and muffling his screams. He plopped down onto the couch turning the television on. Rain patted lightly on the window. He ignored it placing his feet up on the chair flipping channels. It was only five minutes later when tears streamed down his face, just like the rain. They were coming down really fast. He wiped his eyes. _

'_I can't believe I'm crying, I never CRY!' He suddenly became angry at himself. 'I can't stand to think that he's cheating on me, he's not cheating, he can't be, did I do something wrong?' Suddenly a pair of keys picked the lock from the outside. Light jumped up from the chair turning the television off. A dripping wet, L stepped inside quietly into the dark house. He thought Light must've been upstairs sleep already. He quickly closed the door locking it. "Where were you?" Light flipped on the lights. L staggered backwards a little. "You scared the shit out of me babe" He smiled relieved. "Don't change the subject, where were YOU!" Light yelled angrily. L frowned reaching out for Light. Light jolted back. "Don't you touch me!" Light flinched. L's anger erupted. "What's your problem? Huh? What did I do?" He argued. "You come late every night, there must be something going on somewhere else in another bedroom!" He yelled. "Why'd you think that!" L growled. "Because, there's definitely nothing happening in our bedroom!" Light shrieked before trying to punch L directly in his face. L dodged it gripping Light's wrists. Light struggled to get loose and to also hit L. L suddenly got extremely pissed off and tossed the boy over his shoulders. "P-Put me down NOW!" Light kicked and screamed. L stopped in the hallway lowered the boy down, facing him. He held onto Light's back and his bottom. "You accuse me of cheating, you try to hit me and now you want me to stop?" L's eyebrow twitched. "It's true isn't it!" "NO IT IS NOT! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF ME CHEATING ON YOU?" L raged ripping off Light's clothes. He slammed the boy against the wall. "I'd never in my life do that to you, I came this far for you, why would I turn back?" He muttered. "Do you want me to leave; do you want it to be over?" _

_Light wrapped his arms around L's neck shaking his head. "No, I don't, no, no" He insisted. "Do you want me to make it up to you, all night?" L mumbled sweetly kissing the boy's neck. "I'll hold you in my arms, all night" He stated. "Do you want that?"_

"_Yes, I really do want that, I never want you to leave, stay with me..please" Light blushed. "Of course" L smiled lifting the boys hips up after unzipping his own pants. "Enter me..now" Light whined shivering all over. "Tell me you love me" L teased._

"_I love you, I love you a lot, now make love to me" Light moaned. L shoved himself into the boy causing him to arch his back, nice and straight. "Move, damn it, move" Light's words trembled from his lips. He hadn't had sex with L in two whole weeks. His body was use to it, his body desired it. L twined their hands up against the wall, starting to move slowly, pushing the boy up every time. "Moan for me, babe, moan" L ordered gripping onto the boys waist. His movements sped up and he got even deeper. Light loved every last bit. He never knew L could be so hard even inside of him. "First, t-the room, let's-ahhh!-go to the roommahh!" He moaned as L walked towards their bedroom, he kicked the door open walking inside. He laid the boy out on the bed. "Let me do it" Light pulled the boy underneath him. "Are you sure?" L gave him a daring look. "I'm sure" Light held L's erection up to his lips. He nibbled on the tip making his lover bit his lip. He stared up, giving L a seductive look before slamming his mouth down, covering the whole shaft. L moaned softly tangling his fingers in Light's hair. "Just like that" He mumbled as the boy roughly tightened his lips, bobbing his head up and down. His ass poked up in the air and L just couldn't resist. He shoved a finger inside of the boy making him stop sucking and yelp. "This is begging for more then a finger" L flirted. Light grabbed L's hand. "Let me get on top" His face flushed. L laid back down and relaxed. Light climbed on top leaning over in L's face as he angled L's member with his twitching, soaked hole. He bit on his bottom lip as he pushed down onto it. "Oh-Oh, yessss" He stammered after L was fully inside of him. He hadn't even moved yet and was moaning. "ahhhh! Oh my god! Yes!" He rocked his hips back and forth, side to side. He suddenly found himself going insane, outrageously out of control. He rested his hands on L's chest bouncing up and down on top of his lover's hot, rod. "Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself" L warned but he didn't really want it to stop. "I don't care; I just want you, inside of me, all of yo-aaahhhnnn!" Light arched his back falling back on his elbows. He stroked his own, dripping member as he continued to thrust his hips. L pulled the boy back up by his back flipping him over on his knees. "I got it from here" He whispered tickling Light's back with the tip of his fingers. Light gripped onto the head board for strength. He was becoming weak. L pounded viciously into the boy making his scream echo. "AHHHH! Yes…oh L yes! Faster, just a bit faster" He backed himself up against L's member. _

"_You're awfully greedy tonight" L roughly grabbed a handful of cinnamon hair. Light bit his lips, jerking his head up. L released his one hand from Light's ass and used it to lift his leg up over his neck. He roughly leaned down and tongue kissed Light. "Do you still believe I was cheating?" L growled. "I don't at all" Light admitted. L smirked satisfied before lifting both the boys' legs over his shoulders then letting himself fall inside the boy's leaking, ass. Light's ass squeezed tightly around L's member. He could burst any minute but he resisted coming before Light. He wanted to prove he'd never cheat, not now, not ever. "Where do you want me to come?" He slurred. "Inside me" Light answered. "Deep inside me"_

_L penetrated Light's ass even more, even harder, and even faster. "SHIT! You are so fucking good!" Light moaned louder then ever. "L! I'm going to come any minute! God, it feels like two orgasms in one!" He drooled with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "I feel it too" L acknowledged holding onto Light's shaking legs. "I'm coming…I-I-I feel sooo good! L! I'm coming, I-I…love you-Ahhhhhhhnhh! Oooooooo" He moaned being pulled up by his back. L buried his face in the boy's chest as he too came. He exploded inside of him, his huge load of cum. After the orgasm was ridden out he pulled out of the boy. Light lay there, panting and gasping for air. His whole body, tired all over. He could hardly move. L fell onto of him, yanking the covers over them both. "That was the best I ever had" L mumbled, nibbling on the boy's lips. "I'm the best you ever had" Light corrected smiling. L paused for a moment. "You are right, you are the best…I ever had"_


End file.
